


Plot Bunnies

by Ciaira_pittman



Category: Vampires (1998)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaira_pittman/pseuds/Ciaira_pittman
Summary: These are my ideas for new stories. Please let me know what you think.





	1. My Badass Vampire

Mark moves to a new town, his parents study parapsychology that means they study the underworld and all its creatures. Many people don't believe in that type of stuff but Mark and his parents do, they have proof that these creatures do exist. To prove they exist and can live in perfect harmony with humans they move to a town that has everything werewolves, fairies, demons, humans ,and vampires. Mark just so happeneds to catch the attention of the King of Vampires himself, Luke. What will happen? Will Mark like Luke back? Or will Luke have to make Mark like him?


	2. Wait..... What?!?!?!

Matt was a loner, a nerd, and also gay. He gets bullied at school not for being gay but for being a nerd. Nobody cared if you were gay, straight, bi, or transgended. What the did care about were cliques. Matt's biggest bully was also his biggest crush hot, badass, footall Quarterback Adam. What happened when Matt attends a party and has to do 7 minutes in heaven with Adam? Will Matt admit his feelings? Does Adam return these feelings? Who is the college hot new exchange student? Why is he hitting on Matt?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think. I'm also looking for someone to beta read my stories for me.


End file.
